


Future Plans (Fantasies)

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-06
Updated: 2006-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco smiles, Severus is suspicious, and they trade fantasies





	Future Plans (Fantasies)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd). Log in to view. 



> Remix Redux 2006

Severus Snape raised his eyes from his book, and frowned. Draco was lying in bed, dressed in a charcoal robe, hands behind his head, ankles crossed. There was nothing strange about that. In fact, Draco never worried about little things like wrinkles or stained sheets since he had never had to clean them. No, what was strange was the look on Draco's face.

He put the book down and went to the side of the bed, towering over his lover. "You're smiling."

Draco looked at Severus and his smile got bigger. "I was thinking."

Severus's lips thinned into an evil smile. "Is that so? And whose humiliation are you planning at the moment?"

Draco reached out, his hand brushing against Severus's black robe. "I was looking at you and smiling, that would mean that I was planning yours, but to answer your question: no one's. I am perfectly capable of enjoying myself without proving to the world that everyone else is inferior... sometimes, at least."

"Not since I've known you, which means your entire life." Severus sat on the bed, back straight. "I believe my original question stands: why are you smiling?"

"You never asked me that question. You made a comment." Draco rolled to his side, and rested his head on his palm. "I was thinking of when I was younger-"

"Yes, because at age twenty five, you are ancient."

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you stopped interrupting, I might even answer your question."

"The one I didn't ask."

Huffing, Draco rolled to his side, back to Severus. "Fine, go away."

Severus would have smiled, but why make the effort when Draco wouldn't see it and wouldn't get annoyed by it. Instead he laid down behind Draco, and draped his arm around his lover's waist. "All right, I promise not to interrupt you."

Draco snorted. "You can't resist."

"Who's avoiding the subject now?"

Draco rolled around, and faced Snape. "All right, I will tell you, but only because you asked nicely." He raised a finger to stop the obvious retort coming from Snape. "Shut up, or you won't get laid tonight."

Snape chuckled. "Since I asked so nicely..."

"When I was younger and I was still in school, I had this fantasy. You'd see just how good I was..."

"You were a child, I doubt you were that good," Severus said with a grin.

Draco snorted. "Not good like that, good in school, with potions, and you asked me to become your apprentice."

"There haven't been apprentices at Hogwarts since 1873," Severus said most rationally.

Draco smacked his arm. "It's a fantasy, remember? Besides the apprentice was an excuse to stay here with you. I knew you'd never be with me as a student."

"And I would had you been my apprentice?" Severus reached out, and caressed Draco's cheek. "I would have never done any work if we had started a relationship back then."

"You do work now," Draco answered with conviction.

"That's because you go to work every day, and you're not around to divert my attention. No, what would have happened is that you'd drive me to distraction with that pretty-"

"Arse."

"Face of yours, and we'd both get injured, if not worse, in a potion accident," Severus finished.

"Spoilsport," Draco said with a pout, then his fingers moved teasingly down  
Severus's robe. "Then, you never wanted me? I always thought..."

Severus took Draco's wrists and pinned them next to Draco's face while lying on top of his lover. "Oh, I wanted you little vixen. I had my own fantasy."

Draco grinned. "Do tell."

"The Dark Lord would be dead-"

"He is."

"Now, who's interrupting?" Severus asked. "And you'd finish school."

"Done that too, even if a year later," Draco said before arching up, pressing his crotch against Severus's hip. "Maybe you should get to the fantasy part."

"Disrespectful urchin," Severus murmured before pressing his lips to Draco's, their lips melting together with familiarity and love. When he pulled back, he looked at Draco's pink lips and relaxed face. This was better than any fantasy, but he played the game. "Your father threw a party in your honour. I, hero of the war-"

Draco interrupted once more. "And you are, still don't get the fantasy."

"I agreed to appear at the home of a disgraced Death Eater."

Draco started laughing. "Please, Severus, that's not a fantasy, it's nonsense. You know Father simply buys his way out of disgraced. Money goes a long way to give respectability."

Severus leaned down and bit Draco's neck, only to get a choked laugh in response. "Be quiet, or I'll go back to my book."

Draco bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. "I'll be quiet, I promise," he said after a moment.

Severus glared at him for a moment, but he resumed his story. "I came because during the war I saved your sorry arse from your aunt, and the Dark Lord-"

"I thought it was my pretty arse, and... you did save me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." There was no humour left as Draco regarded his lover. "I can never thank you enough for-"

Severus pressed his lips against Draco's, gently framing his face. The kiss was slow, passionate, and tender, like a gentle flame that lasted well into the night. "You don't have to thank me... besides, I would have never had a chance to make my fantasy reality if I let you die."

"I see; it was a selfish decision on your part."

"Completely. Where was I?"

"Somewhere at a party staring at my pretty arse," Draco answered promptly.

Snape laughed, not at all surprised by Draco's answer. His lover had a great memory, especially when the subject was himself. "Right, I came at the party, because during the war we had made a bet. If I could keep you safe, you'd become-"

"Your apprentice?" asked Draco with a mischievous smile.

"I remember telling but a few minutes ago that there haven't been apprentices since 1873."

"It's a fantasy," Draco answered exasperated.

"Yet, you lack of imagination. In my fantasy, you became my bed slave."

"I like your fantasy much better." Draco wriggled under Severus, and then rested a hand on the man's crotch.

"That's not my fantasy you're touching," Severus commented, his voice calm, but frame tense as sparks of desire travelled through him.

"I will touch anything you wish... Master," Draco teased.

Severus froze, before taking Draco's hand and kissing every finger with a tenderness rarely displayed, and then holding the hand against his chest. "You will never call anyone 'Master', and neither will I."

"It's all a fantasy," Draco answered taken aback.

Severus shook his head. "I don't need fantasies anymore." Draco smiled brightly, and when their lips met again, Severus knew that no fantasy could be as perfect as this.


End file.
